The Labyrinth
by HatakeRose
Summary: Jack helps a young witch escape the gallows,and she,in return,reluctantly, tells him of the treasure trove of Castellus Blake. But can Jack and crew count and trust on witch sought after by her own kind? Not sure,but she is only 15. No pairing! HPPOTC


            **The Labyrinth**

_By Erebus Darkness_

_Summary:_

_When Jack helps a young witch escape the gallows, she, in return reluctantly tells him of the great treasure trove of Castellus Blake. But can Jack and the crew trust a sly, but naïve witch who's wanted by her own kind? Kinda wondering that meself…_

_Pairing: None. This is NOT a Jack pairing. It doesn't mean there's no romance though…_

**_Crossover with Harry Potter!_**

Disclaimer: There's a reason it's called Fanfiction, but oh, well, I don't own POTC, or HP. Happy?

Rating PG-13 – language, violence, and then some…

****

_Chapter 1: The Witch, the Map, and the Deal_

Jack Sparrow thought he'd give his crew a break at the hellish town of Torturga. They docked Jack's precious _Black Pearl _hidden under some ledges and behind some rocks on some deserted cove off the coast, an hour walk to the town. They needed to pick up more provisions (namely rum since they were almost dry of this favored drink) and the crew was getting weary of the ocean.  

            Jack and the crew split up at Torturga, agreeing to rendezvous at the _Ole' Man's Tavern_ when the sun half sank. But the town was somewhat empty when Jack and Gibbs strolled onto its usually crowded streets. The streets only had half the people it originally has. It was quiet, too strange and calm to be Torturga.

            "Jack?" said Gibbs, "Somethins' not right here."

            "You mean the silence?" asked Jack, almost at all carelessly, "Happens sometimes, I'm sure."

             "Hm." Murmured Gibbs, sounding unconvinced, "Still…" They walked more, and only a few people were out of the streets, more mainly woman and children, and there weren't of either in Torturga, exception for wenches, whores and etc, not much of respectable ladies. 

 They made a left at a corner that made a dark narrow alleyway, which led into another road on the other side of town. It was one of those secret passageways Gibbs was so good at knowing, since he had lived for a while on Torturga sometimes before.

            Suddenly, there was some indistinct shouting from afar, sounds of dogs barking and men yelling. 

            "She's up there!" a voice shouted, "GET HER!"

            At the same time, another incoherent voice sounded from above them, a shout. 

            "LOOK OUT BELOW!" 

            Jack coolly swerved out of the way, while Gibbs, not being too fast on his feet or his mind, stood rooted to the spot, staring up so that a body landed on him that sent him flying to the opposite wall, then fell down on to the soil. The fallen person picked them self of the ground, its hood falling back revealing long black hair tied clumsily loose in the middle. It was a young girl, no older then 14 perhaps, by the look of her body and height, and wore multiple of strange, loose layers of clothing. 

            "So sorry sir, please forgive me!" she exclaimed with a slight trace of roguishness in her tone. She heaved Gibbs up to his feet, grinning. "Thank you my good gentleman, for breaking my fall," she continued with the same playful, but hurried tone, "Or I would've broke something. Which wouldn't be too bad when I think about it…" 

            "Down this alley!" a voice shouted, followed by many others shouting voices, coming nearer to them. The young lass bit her lips, as if concentrating on the next chess move, and then shrugged as if she'd given up and withdrew.

            "Sir?" she turned to Mr. Gibbs who was still trying to recover from his collision with the wall, "5 Pounds for a favor." Jack watched her from the sides; she hadn't noticed him yet.

            "What favor?" asked Jack. She turned to him, almost jumping when he spoke. 

"If you would hide me for now. 5 Pounds." She looked at him pleadingly now, but Jack was looking quite light, and was considering the offer. The noises were just around the corner. The lass became jumpy and anxious; she eyed Jack imploringly, and then became impatient, throwing him a vicious glare.

"Oh bloody hell!" she exclaimed in exasperation, irritated by Jack's manner, and ran and hid behind a stack of old wooden boxes, saying, "Pathetic!"

A group of men raced towards Gibbs and Jack, armed with Pitchforks, guns and other weapons. Large, beastly dogs accompanied them and growled as it sniffed Jack.

"You there!" said a lanky, snub-nosed man leading the group, "You've seen a lass run by?"

"A lass?" repeated Jack, rather airily, "I've seen a lass _walk _by, not run, but all the same, she seems perfectly normal, I'm sure. What business have you with a lass you're chasing after?"

"She's goin' to the gallows! Bloody wench escaped from her first hangin'!" answered the lanky man, "She's a witch, and a thief! Robbed us of our fortunes with all'er black magic, she did!"  

"And she turned me into a frog*!" a man shouted from within the crowd. There was a moment of thought, then the same man said, "Wait a minute, that's not right…"

"Of course it's not right, she didn't turn you into a frog!" another man snapped, "If she did, you'd be choking down flies right now!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. His eye flickered momentarily to the box the girl was hiding behind, and then back at the man.

 "Really, a witch…?" he murmured, sounding amused, "Well, I shall tell you if I see the lass again, and for now, she ran, I meant _walked_, thataway." Jack pointed pass the group and down an alley straight ahead. The lanky man grinned, showing his rotting teeth. 

"Thanks mate!" he exclaimed, "This way, men!" The crowd cried excitedly then rushed out of the alley and down the other. Jack gave them a small salute as they left, "You're welcome."

When the group had fully disappeared from sight, the young lass appeared from behind the boxes, glowing with gratitude.

"Oh, I thank you sir, really do," she exclaimed, her dark eyes twinkled under the mass of disheveled jet black hair, she took out a brown leather bag, fished a 5 Pound note and shoved it into Jack's hand. With a grin, she ran past him, slightly running into him on the way.

"Just a moment there girl!" said Jack, slowly turning to her. The lass stopped in her tracks, and then faced him.

"Yes?" she said with the sweetest, innocent voice.

"Can't let you go with me compass, lassie." He said, with a sly grin on his face. He held out his left hand, "You mind?"

The lass rolled her eyes, came towards him and dropped the compass into Jack's palm.

"Sorry," she apologized with a slanted frown. She caught a glance at the compass as Jack tucked it away. "It doesn't even point north."

"Don't need to." Jack replied, "Quite a pickpocket, but not good enough if I noticed." She grinned half-heartedly.

"Thank you." She said quietly, then fell silent, her brows furrowed and looked as she was examining him.

"I know you!" she exclaimed suddenly, like a little girl who just discovered something fun, "You're Jack Sparrow." Jack grinded his teeth at the lack of the word 'Captain.'

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, _Captain _Jack Sparrow." He sighed, looking offended and exasperated, "I'm honored, lass." 

"Captain?" she asked, "You're not one anymore, are you? You've lost your Black Pear, haven't you?" 

"_Black Pearl!"_ Jack corrected, sounding almost hysterical, "Black **Pearl**, not Pear."

            She looked mildly surprised. "Really, I swear when my cousin wrote to me, she said Black Pear…hm…she must've forgotten to put the L in then…I _thought_ it was a strange name for a ship."

            "I _am Captain _Jack Sparrow, _captain_ of the Black _Pearl._" Stated Jack, enunciating each word slowly, "Savvy, lass?" She nodded.

            "Are you under the Aztec's Immortality Curse then?" she asked, suddenly looking interested, "I always wanted to see the effect of the curse, I've only seen pictures…oops, I mean…er…."

            Jack eyed her suspiciously. "How'd you know 'bout the curse?"

            She grinned mischievously. "Aye, I'm just smart, Captain."

            "What's your name?" asked he.

            "Adrienne Black," she answered, and paused, her expression roguish and playing. Then she added, "Of the noble pureblood Black family of London, Captain." She swept a respectful bow.

 Jack raised his eyebrows, and murmured under his breath, "Black…."

            "Black?" repeated Gibbs, sounding as if he thought it sounded familiar.

            "Yes, have you heard of us?"

            Gibbs shook his head. "Nope."

            "Oh." She turned to Jack and said, "So, are you still under that curse?"

            "No, lass," he answered, "I'm not. Well, we're not. I got her back from those betraying pirates, and I have a new crew. Now tell me, are you a runaway?"

            "Aye, Captain, that I am." Adrienne muttered, then laughed, "I ran away probably before you lifted that damn curse, we're were studying on that curse and watching the progress of the effect in Defense against the Dark Arts." She paused, thinking, then said, "I shouldn't have told you that, but oh well, you didn't hear it from me." Then she stopped again, seeming to consider something, and then let out a groan.

            "Oh damn, I used…well…they're going to be after me again. Damn ministry…" she muttered, "I need to get out of this island. I can't disapperate, and I can't use the Floo Network, and I don't have my broom, and I don't have a ship out, the whole town is after me so…bloody hell, aren't I in deep shit?"

            Jack didn't remotely recognize half the things she said, but he merely smiled, then said in agreement, "Yes, it seems that way."

            Adrienne laughed again. "Well, I was wondering, if I can come along with you on the Black Pear, I mean, Pearl, and you can give me a ride out to anywhere."

            "And I would do that because?" asked Jack, slightly quirking his eyes, "If you haven't noticed, darling, I'm a pirate."

            "And there is a fine price on your head and your Pear—er, Pearl, wanted by the Commodore Norrington from Port Royale, I could very well turn you and your crew in."

            "If you can get there first." Countered Jack coolly. 

            "I can tell Torturga of the prize, they'll be after you, and not me, since I'm just a lowly witch with no price for me."

            "And you think we'll let you?" asked Gibbs, snorting, "In your dreams lass."

            "Hm…good idea," she murmured, "But remember, I'm a witch."

            "Then you deserved to be hanged." Said Gibbs, crossing his arms on his chest.

            She smiled faintly. "Maybe."

            "If you can escape our grasp with your witch magic, why can't you get the island by yourself?" asked Jack.

            Adrienne's face darkened. "My own kind is after me for stealing something precious that they locked up because it's dangerous." 

            Jack looked mildly interested. "Really? And what was that you stole?"

            "A map." She answered quickly, "Now, can you take me?"

            "If you think we're going t—" Gibbs was beginning to say, but was cut off by Jack.

            "Let me have a look at the map." He said, sounding intrigued. Gibbs was surprised, and even Adrienne was amazed at his interest, then she looked reluctant.

            "First, you give me a ride." She said persistently.

            "You show me the map." Said Jack calmly.

            Grudgingly, Adrienne pulled out a yellowed, frayed piece of parchment from under her strange layers of clothing then unrolled it for Jack and Gibbs to see.

            "Do you see now, the map is real, I stole it. It's the map of Castellus Blake, a pirate. You wouldn't know, he lived long ago. This is his map that was stolen by him by his first mate Galicis Jenre of…er…I forget. He got his tongue cut out when the captain found out, and map escapedwith Jenre's son, who gave it to the witches and wizards."

            "Very nice imitation of a map, there's not even an X where it marks the treasure, clever, quite an imagination you got." said Gibbs with a tired sigh, "Very real, but we're not idiots lass."

            "Oh?" she muttered sardonically, "I thought you were."

            "Now look here—" Gibbs started rather indignantly and was once again interrupted by the captain, which was starting to bug him.

            "Done. You give me the map; I'll take on the Pearl Ms. Black."

            "And," Adrienne added, "If you're going to try to find the treasure, I come with you, and I get a share."

            "Agreed." Said Jack, reaching for the map, but Adrienne jumped out of the way, her expression somewhat shocked.

            "Really, you agreed to take me onboard?" she asked.

            "When I get the map."

            "So you believe all I said?" 

            "I suppose."

            "You do?" exclaimed Gibbs incredulously, "Now see here, Cap'n—"

            "Shut your mouth Gibbs." Jack ordered, "And escort this lady to the Pearl."

            "What!" Gibbs cried again, "Are you out of your mind Cap'n? Bringing the lass on board! It's bad luck to bring a woman, and we already have Anamaria!"

            "No question asked Gibbs, get Ms. Black on board, get her comfortable, and—" he turned to Adrienne, "I would be needing the map."

            "No, not until I'm on the ship." She said stubbornly.

            "Well, Gibbs. Take her to the ship." He snatched the parchment from her.

            "Hey!" she cried, "Give that back! You promised!"

            "I'm a pirate, love, that's what I do. But, you're still coming on the Pearl, like I said."

            "Why? I thought you were a pirate." 

            Jack looked at her. "So, you don't want to come?"

            Adrienne expression was somewhat of bewilderment and furtiveness, and somewhere in there was stubbornness. She bit her lips again.

            "Well," she started with a tone of uncertainty, "I thought that—" She looked up at Gibbs, who was sending her irritated looks, then at Jack. "I thought you were going to leave me here, turn me in, and leave with the map. I expected that of a pirate."

            Jack grinned. "Ms. Black." He started, his voice amused, "I surprised you think of me as any other pirate, since you have heard me. You should never forget that I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

            Adrienne looked slightly puzzled and unsure. She looked at him, then at the ground. "Well, I know that you are Captain Jack Sparrow, you needn't to tell again, I might be a 15 years old girl brought up in London, but that doesn't mean I'm a mindless, dimwitted, corset tight lady that faints every half hour because she can't breathe. "

            "That wasn't my point, necessarily."  Said Jack, with a smile playing on his lips. He gently folded the map and tucked it into his shirt, "But you'll know. Gibbs?"

            "Yes sir?" said Gibbs.

            "Take Ms. Black to the Pearl."

            "Now?" asked Gibbs, "But we just got here!"

            "Good point." Muttered Jack, "Well, Ms. Black, I would like you to meet us at the tavern on the 3rd Street in the evening. Savvy?"

            "You do know I'm a witch, right?" asked Adrienne tryingly. 

            "Yes, lass, that hasn't slipped my mind." Said Jack.

            "So you trust a witch?"

            "I'm afraid I do."

            "Well, Jack Sparrow—."

            "Captain Jack Sparrow," he corrected patiently, "If you wish to ride with us, you must learn to say 'Captain', savvy?"

            "Yes, Captain. I mean to ask, why do trust a witch."

            Jack only grinned, and winked. "I have my reasons, Ms. Black."             
                        

            _A/N: Well, how'd you like? I accept all!_

_            *This I got from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. I just couldn't resist…_


End file.
